The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus including a nozzle assembly.
Generally, in a process of manufacturing flat panel display devices or semiconductors, as a process of treating glass substrates or wafers, there are performed various processes such as a photoresist (PR) coating process, a developing process, an etching process, and an ashing process.
In each process, a wet cleaning process using chemicals or deionized (DI) water is performed to remove various kinds of pollutants attached to a substrate and a drying process for drying residual chemicals or DI water on a surface of the substrate is performed.
Korean Patent Publication Application No. 10-2011-0116471 discloses a cleaning apparatus. The cleaning apparatus includes a cleaning solution supplying nozzle for supplying a cleaning solution for cleaning, an organic solvent injection nozzle supplying an organic solvent and a drying gas injection nozzle injecting a drying gas for drying.
The cleaning solution is a liquid, is provided to the substrate, and removes a film applied on the substrate through a chemical reaction. According to a method described above, an amount of the cleaning solution is large, thereby increasing costs for performing processes. Also, it is not easy to remove a crust layer formed on a PR film using an etching process.